


And Love Will Not Break Your Heart

by rogueraccoon



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Kinda?, Other, its jus uwu soft, theres no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueraccoon/pseuds/rogueraccoon
Summary: There’s something ridiculously hilarious about the situation he is in at the moment. In all his life Fenris never thought he’d love and be loved in return, never even dared to think about the possibility. As he’s lying with his face pressed into a rather hairy chest, broad calloused hand wrapped around his middle and another much smaller with long thin fingers covering his own - scarred and tattooed, he thinks about how he has ended up in this peculiar yet happy moment.





	And Love Will Not Break Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it for my buddy Kris because he wanted some soft fenhanders and ngl I made it too soft. Title from Mumford and Sons' After The Storm!

There’s something ridiculously hilarious about the situation he is in at the moment. In all his life Fenris never thought he’d love and be loved in return, never even dared to think about the possibility. As he’s lying with his face pressed into a rather hairy chest, broad calloused hand wrapped around his middle and another much smaller with long thin fingers covering his own - scarred and tattooed, he thinks about how he has ended up in this peculiar yet happy moment. 

He has always been quite wary of mages with his past in the Imperium and Danarius’s influence on his entire life. Hate was the constant emotion, no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t forget Tevinter and its magocratic political system, blood magic and slaves and pain, so much pain. 

Staying in Kirkwall wasn’t an option he considered when he first came to the city in Free Marches. He was on a run and he needed to get as far from Seheron as possible. He was a wreck, his hands bloodied with both blood of his enemies and the friends he had managed to make among the Fog Warriors. Everything that happened after he had entered the City of Chains (the irony of him taking a refuge in this place is not lost on him) was unexpected, rapid but yet Fenris is sure that it was all meant to happen and if there is a Maker somewhere out there watching over him then it perhaps was his doing. An apology of some sorts. 

Falling in love with Hawke was embarrassingly easy and the elf didn’t fight against it for long. Garrett is everything he isn’t, soft where Fenris is sharp, an open book when he’s built a wall around his entire being. ‘There’s no way this will work out,’ he kept repeating to himself as if to stop his heart for loving, the feeling completely foreign to the elf. 

Hawke is a mage, stronger, more powerful than the magisters Fenris knew from Tevinter. Apostate farmer he calls himself but the truth is that there always was a reason why Templars in Kirkwall were afraid of him. There also is a reason why Fenris has never been afraid of Hawke’s magic. Cautious at first but soon he learnt that he had nothing to fear from Garrett’s powers. His magic is warm just like the man’s eyes. Strong, mighty, deadly to Templars and criminals and those who dared to hurt his friends, family, people in  _ his _ city but Fenris has never felt in danger, never like his love was just another form of a chain. 

From the moment he looked into Garrett’s hazel eyes he knew that there was no need to run and that he could finally stop and live. 

Accepting his love for Anders was much harder. They clashed constantly, mage’s  _ relationship  _ with the spirit of Justice scaring him, after all wasn’t he an abomination? While falling in love with Hawke was like walking outside in a sunny day, warmth surrounding him, loving Anders wasn’t as easy. For long Fenris did not accept it that he out of all people could had such a deep affection for a mage reckless enough to let a spirit possess him. 

He and Anders continued to quarrel, each argument full of venom and it took the elf years to realise what he first had thought was hate was a worry and deeply buried feelings. Their time in Kirkwall changed them both - Fenris leaned towards light, recovery, he learnt that his entire existence didn’t have to be about a revenge while Anders’s life turned into a downward spiral as the Justice turned into Vengeance. 

They were so different yet so similar and Fenris couldn’t help but to yearn for the mage, to think about his freckled face, kind eyes and hands that could heal. By the time Fenris realised what he felt for Anders he had already knew what love was. He had Hawke and he knew the man’s mind too wandered to the thoughts about the healer. They were two hearts beating together in unison for each other and for the third, so haunted and so seemingly unobtainable. Moreover he had friends, a weird family of misfits, each one of them not like any person he had ever known. 

When Fenris realised he loved Anders his heart was healing. He still had nightmares, still got anxious when strangers touched him but he finally reclaimed his life. 

He didn’t know who first made a move. Was it him or Anders? Was it Hawke, always so intuitive and loving with his whole being Hawke? 

It doesn’t matter anymore, thinks Fenris as he nuzzles closer to Garrett’s broad chest inhaling the man’s scent, suddenly wanting more, needing to be surrounded by the men he loves. This love being not overwhelming but comforting.

And then there are hands slowly tracing the tattoos on his arms, magic running from the fingers giving a shocking yet pleasant feeling. Dark tired eyes focused on his face, a smile slowly creeping on a freckled face. “I can hear you thinking from over there. It’s very hard to sleep when you’re overthinking stuff.” Anders says sleepily as he moves his hand from Fenris’s shoulder to his cheek and then those thin elegant fingers caress his face and the affection growing in his heart is so strong he may as well start to cry. He presses a kiss to the mage’s palm, watches in delight Anders’s pupils go wide. 

“Hard to sleep when you share a bed with a snoring beast.” He replies failing at hiding his smirk.

The mage laughs quietly and leans across Hawke’s sleeping form to kiss the corner of his lover’s mouth. “That was very rude albeit true. We might as well let the mabari sleep with us and we probably wouldn’t notice the difference.” 

Anders traces the shape of Fenris’s lips with fleeting kisses before finally pressing their mouths together and the elf can’t help but to close his eyes and get lost in the kiss. He knows they will be cranky in the morning from the loss of precious sleep but he can’t bring himself to care as Anders drapes himself further over Garrett and deepens their kiss. 

But it’s a real life and not one of the books reviewed by the Randy Dowager and Fenris has already learnt that love can sometimes be funny, that things are not meant to always be perfect and soon both his and Anders’s arms give up and they fall on Hawke’s chest waking the man up. 

Garrett mumbles something about cheese or dragons or saving the world before he opens his eyes and gives his lovers a confused look. 

“Is this some new form of an extreme cuddling you didn’t tell me about?” Even when sleepy he manages to sound sarcastic and Fenris finds himself rolling his eyes at the mage.

“No, but it’s our way to stop your snoring before you bring down an avalanche from the mountains.” The elf deadpans and before Hawke goes on about how Sundermount is snowless as of now, he kisses Garrett shutting the man up completely and earning a soft chuckle from Anders. “Sleep now, talk later.” 

And with that Fenris presses his face into Hawke’s neck in the place he knows the man is ticklish and he no more tries to hide the smile growing on his face. Ignoring the last protests of the mage, Anders too snuggles closer to the two men and dozes off quickly. 

They’re all growing older and Fenris knows that there’s a grey in Hawke’s hair and beard and that Anders’s has more and more trouble with his knee he injured while running away from Kirkwall almost ten years ago. He himself has to stretch every morning to get rid of the stiffness his tattoos cause. But as he thinks of the passing time, he’s no more worried. When he was a teenager, he didn’t think he would live to be twenty. When he ran away from Danarius , every day could be his last. Only when living in Kirkwall he started to fear death. Not dying itself but the feeling that he could miss out on so many things. But now Fenris is grateful. No matter what the next years bring, he knows that he is happy and with that thought and a smile on his face he finally falls asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on [tumblr](https://unofficial-garrett-hawke.tumblr.com)!


End file.
